


Songfic "Heart of Misery"

by Sakuya_Serenity_Kira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Songfic, Stony - Freeform, The Rasmus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira/pseuds/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira
Summary: After the one short for Steve ("Keep your heart broken") here is the other part - Tonys POV.Hope you'll like it <3Not beta'ed, English is not my mother language, please don't judge me ><The Song parts are italic
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Songfic "Heart of Misery"

Tony:

Heart of Misery

_I don't want to feel anything today_

_(I don't want to feel anything today)_

Just another day without you. So many days since you've been gone. 

_Anything at all I'll just be alone_  
_(I just want to know that you want to know)_

I can't stand all the others anymore, I need to be alone. But I am not good in being alone. 

_I don't want to live through another day_  
_(I don't want to live through another day)_

Without you I don't know what to live for... I don't know what to fight for? 

_Meaningless to fight for the victory_

What kind of victory would it be without you next to me? 

_I just want to die in the heart of misery_

I'd rather be dead than being alone...

_One love (one love)_  
_One life (one life)_  
_Locked me in the heart of misery_

It was just a dream. You were a dream I thought. A dream coming true. But I was wrong. 

_One love (one love)_  
_One fight (one fight)_  
_Locked me in the heart of misery_

I should have known it before. I am a genius, am I not? Maybe I am just an idiot.

_I will never be anything again_  
_(I will never be anything again)_

I have never been anything without you. But I didn't realise. Till now. 

_I'm tired to give, I don't want to try_  
_(I'm afraid to life, I'm afraid to die)_

How should I go on, Steve? Tell me, how! 

_I just want to fly, throw it all away_  
_(I just want to fly, throw it all away)_

I wish I could run away. Run away from everything I am. Run away from this feelings inside me, I can't hide anymore. 

_Meaningless to fight for your sympathy_

You left me Steve. You did. 

_I just want to drown in the heart of misery_

Till everything ends.

_One love (one love)_  
_One life (one life)_  
_Locked me in the heart of misery_

_One love (one love)_  
_One fight (one fight)_  
_Locked me in the heart of misery_

But it is not as easy as I wish. It never was and it never will be.

_One man forgot to breath_

Can't breath without you. 

_One heart refuse to beat_

My heart broke Steve. Just ones more. 

_One love is incomplete_

Without you I am broken.

  
_One love_  
_One life_  
_Locked me in the heart of misery_  
_One love (one love)_  
_One fight (one fight)_  
_Locked me in the heart of misery_

But now you broke me too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading <3  
> Was my second short part in English - maybe I'll learn to write longer storys someday ><


End file.
